


past the horizon and above the sky

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut, around 4/5 chapters, i am so so so sorry, i know it's bad, it's a practice thanks, jonghyun is a stress reliever, not a fan of milti chapter fics so here i am, title makes it sound all dramatic lol it isn't, writing one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jonghyun really wants nothing more than to help, everything else is a bonus.





	1. It's a bit tiresome like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinki's a little tired.

It doesn't take long after their manager has told them they had free time before tomorrow's concert for all of SHINee members to disappear. Like always, Jonghyun notes.

Taemin and Minho probably went off to an internet cafe, or one of those movie places where you rent out a room to 'watch a movie'. Or they're sleeping.

Kibum's probably off to some random fancy boutiques. Or sleeping. Or clubbing. Or fucking some hot japanese actor man dude because he's completely capable of just that. Whoring around random hot men and women.

Jinki's... yeah, he's sleeping, Jonghyun guesses.

He tries his luck though

 

"Gone like the wind, isn't he." Jinki brings up as he comes into his hotel room after lunch, only to find Jonghyun laying on his bed, phone in hand. He's scrolling throuugh SNS, reading about SHINee like the dutiful fan that he is. Jonghyun hums, not paying much attention. "Kibum, I mean." Jinki kind of wants Jonghyun to leave his hotel room as soon as possible, but he's a good person. He's feeling generous, so he doesn't kick Jonghyun out and just starts undressing then and there, changing out of the clothes he spent more hours in than he cares to admit. He needs to unpack too.

"Oh yeah. Kibum." Jinki wants to laugh at how bitter Jonghyun's voice sounds but he doesn't, again, because he's a good person. Jinki also chooses to ignore the glances Jonghyun doesn't even try hiding. "He went off somewhere, I guess."

"Why don't you go and find him? You'll have more fun with him than with me either way." Jinki offers as he walks over to the foot of the bed and plugs his charger into the outlet. Jonghyun rolls around onto his back and holds the phone above his face, which is holding dissatisfction, like he's run out of material to read about his own group.

"I guess you're right." His voice sounds exausted and Jinki quietly wants to agree with it, he is tired too. The past few weeks were too tiring. Going on and around with their world tour, practicing nonstop, recording in between, all the shows, the interviews, the concerts. It would be wrong to say they hadn't gotten used to it, but they really hadn't. It's impossible. "C'mere." The same voice invites and Jinki has no intention on fighting it, so he does as he's told.

Jonghyun's presented with a lap full of Jinki and he puts his phone down. He uses his free hands to cup Jinki's face. He runs his thumb across Jinki's plump bottom lip, so strangely naturally, and brings his face down, greets it with a kiss to the nose that would probably make Jinki choke up a giggle if he wasn't half asleep since yesterday morning.

"Are you alright?'' Jonghyun asks, and it's dumb, Jinki clearly isn't alright, not one of them is, but he still has the decency to ask.

"I'm too tired to think, but maybe I'll sleep even better." Jinki smiles and Jonghyun nods, putting his hand on the back of Jinki's neck and pulling it down, meeting Jinki's nerve- bitten lips with a pair of his own.

Jonghyun really doesn't think of dragging this out, neither Jinki nor he would last long in their states, they both know, so Jinki isn't even surprised when the first kiss is sloppy and wet and when he feels his loose shorts being pulled down ten seconds later. Jinki does the same to Jonghyun's jeans.

It's fast but not that frantic, their moves are lazy, but they're more than enough. Jinki's hand gripping and rubbing Jonghyun's cock into hardness in near minutes and Jonghyun's fingers growing in number from one, to two, to three working Jinki open in near single moves, causing light pain neither of them could care less about. Jinki grabs the condom Jonghyun instructed was in his jean pocket and rolls it onto Jonghyun's lenght. There's no lube so they both take it upon themselves to use their spit as a substitute.

Jinki lets himself be guided by the pair of hands gripping on his naked hips towards Jonghyun's dick.

He'd linger, be a bit hesitant, like he always is, because he's a decent human being damnit, and he has morals, and, dear god, fucking a dongsaeng wasn't once written on any of his bucket lists, but there were 'Fuck a stewardess' because he's a kinky old man and 'Congratulate a dongsaeng on winning a daesang' because he likes it when people succeed, and puns are also great, so he thought 'Fuck a dongsaeng' could also be read if you didn't read the lists in order.

So it's completely fair to say Jonghyun is a little surprised to see Jinki sink down and take him in without a second thought, only with a shudder and a loud sigh.

It's also fair to asume Jonghyun likes it when Jinki knows what he wants. 

I mean, Jonghyun always knows Jinki wants him, he'd never do half of what he does if Jinki didn't want him too, and as much as Jonghyun doesn't like to admit, although he does want to admit, he's great at what he does.

It's new, Jonghyun decides, to see Jinki almost desperately rocking against Jonghyun's hips, his hands looking for support on Jonghyun's stomach, and the ever-so-slightly-optimistic Jonghyun says new is good.

So he does well at rewarding Jinki with a well-timed thrust which makes Jinki cry out and grip onto Jonghyun's sides a little harder.

"So good, Jinki hyung." Jonghyun sings in a breathy voice, digging his fingers into Jinki's hips and stilling him. He thrusts once again, in pure luck hitting the right spot in Jinki and he looks about done and apart. "So good."

Jonghyun doesn't wait for the shaking of Jinki's thighs to stop and he keeps moving, holding Jinki in place, he keeps moving in no particular rhytm until he feels something familiar in his stomach so he makes it his priority to get Jinki off first. His fingers leave bruises on Jinki's hips and he wraps his free fingers around Jinki's cock, skillfully bobbing his hand up and down, and doing something with his thumb that makes Jinki scream into his hand and release onto Jonghyun's grey shirt. 

Jinki's smile is so faint Jonghyun only almost notices it's even there. A little reward, he takes, as he bucks his hips a few times and comes with a growl. 

As soon as he does Jinki is being pulled off and away by Jonghyun's sturdy arms and before he can fall onto Jonghyun he's guided to fall beside him - onto the clean bed.

"I'll clean up." Jonghyun is quick to tell. He stands up, pulls his jeans along with his underwear up. His mind in a doozy, his eyes seeing lights that aren't there and nose catching the scent of sex, which is really just a fancy term for the smell of sweat. He's too tired to feel so good.

They both had forgotten to shower. "Want me to clean you up, hyung? We hadn't showered," Jonghyun says as he carefully takes off the condom, ties it and throws it in the trash bin, topping it off with his dirtied t-shirt.

"When I wake up," Jinki murmurs. "Sorry. And thanks, Jonghyun." Jonghyun can hear another one of those tired smiles he loves a lot in Jinki's voice.

"It's fine." Jonghyun nods to himself as he opens Jinki's tiny fridge and takes out a water bottle. He's about to pass it to Jinki when he notices Jinki's eyebrows are already knitted, like they are when he's sleeping.

He drinks the water, puts another bottle on the bedside table for when Jinki wakes up and hides Jinki's half-naked form under a blanket he's found neatly put on a chair. 

He exits Jinki's room, says hi to a passing Kibum who makes little effort in trying not to stare Jonghyun's naked abs down, and Jonghyun pushes his heavy body into his own dark room. With the curtains holding off any potential sunglight, he falls onto his bed and sleeps.


	2. you're half as mentally draining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho's a little stressed.

"You should really start locking your door, Choi Minho." Jonghyun talks as he steps into Minho's apartment, and when he sees Minho isn't in the living room he goes off into the direction of his bedroom. "It's late. I could be a serial killer for all you know." He opens the door, and surely, Minho's there, sitting in his desk chair, looking about ready to rip his hair out. He looks drained and Jonghyun almost thinks this is a bad time, though he knows that it isn't.

Someone in the company had told Jonghyun Minho had visited earlier today, but left soon after. Angry, quietly huffing and puffing and cursing, as they described, and honestly the whole image seemed hilarious to Jonghyun.

"But you're not." Minho answers, calm. Jonghyun thinks his earlier anger is water under the bridge, before Minho shoots him a sharp look. "Why are you even here, hyung?"Jonghyun shifts uncomfortably in his spot in the doorway.

"Anual visit?" Jonghyun tries.

"You were here yesterday. You slept here." Minho reminds and Jonghyun winces like he were caught in a dirty lie.

"Yeah, well," Jonghyun speaks, sitting down on Minho's bed. Minho doesn't turn his chair around, he keeps staring at the computer screen and his fingers stop just a centimeter above the keyboard, waiting for words to form. Maybe if he stares long enough words will magically appear. "Are you working?" It's late to ask.

"Trying to."

"Should I leave?" Jonghyun, kind, asks.

"No. Stay. Please," Minho talks and Jonghyun wants to laugh at how robotic it sounds.

"What are you working on anyway?" Jonghyun asks from his place on the bed, trying to see the computer screen past Minho's shoulder. As much as he can see it's a blank Word document.

"Projects." The answer is short and Jonghyun demands more detail.

"What kind?"

"Songs. Writing and listening. Talking with rookies, looking my schedule over when can I appear on rookie shows." Minho speaks and really, that's not any of his jobs that he normally has, so Jonghyun guesses Minho went on one of his 'yes sprees' where he tells yes to everything without even noticing.

"And that's not everything, is it?" Jonghyun knows it isn't.

"No. _She_ doesn't want to go further." Minho looks more agitated than sad. "What a waste! And I liked her, too." It's about the girl Minho was about dating. She was a trainee, but Jonghyun guesses she was too weak to handle dating someone famous, thought it to be more trouble than it's worth. It won't be long before she leaves the business, Jonghyun can guess.

"Not all of them can be winners, buddy." Jonghyun comforts and he knows it doesn't help. "But... Are you alright?.. I mean in general." He tries. "Are you?"

"Peachy." Jonghyun can just hear the sarcastic smile on Minho's face.

"I could try comforting you, if you'd like."

"It's fine." Minho sighs, and it really isn't. There isn't much how Jonghyun can help but he's always ready to try. 

He stands up and walks over to Minho, spinning the chair around and he looks into Minho's bored eyes.

"I could try, right?" Jonghyun asks and slowly sinks to his knees. Noticing the little resistance Minho's putting up, he seems to want to see Jonghyun try. "Why don't you ever tell me these things? You know I'm always here and ready."

"Hyung, you don't have to," Minho says, shy with his words, with his actions, generally shy with everything Jonghyun. 

And Jonghyun really doesn't like it. They're a team, they have to be comfortable with one another.

"But I want to. I want it." Jonghyun raises his eyes from Minho's now unzipped pants and stares straight into the shimmer in Minho's eye. He catches Minho's hand in an awkward position - it's just above Jonghyun's messy fringe, ready to sweep the lost hair away from Jonghyun's eyes, but caught by Jonghyun's gaze it shies away.

Jonghyun does his best not to sigh in frustration. He takes the hand and places it atop of his head. 

"I've told you, when we're like this, there's nothing at all to be polite about." Jonghyun takes Minho's hand which had it's fingers already burried deep into Jonghyun's hair and kisses the wrist, then uses the index finger to sweep the hair out of his own eyes. "Be as selfish as you want. I love it." He bites Minho's hand.

"The cabinet by the bed," Minho says and Jonghyun walks over to it, uneagerly, opens it and ignoring all the random objects he finds a half empty bottle of lube and an opened box of condoms.

He places the items on Minho's table beside the keyboard and slowly, slowly, making Minho watch every little swing of Jonghyun's body as he takes off his pants and his underwear. He's already half hard and as Jonghyun pulls Minho's pants past his knees and sees the large tent in Minho's underwear he gets hard as well. He let's Minho pull his shirt over his head and a naked and vulnerable Jonghyun is displayed in Minho's lap.

Minho is shy to kiss even when Jonghyun shoves his tongue down Minho's throat, the hand on the back of Jonghyun's neck keeps pushing, but it looks like only Minho's hand is on autopilot. He's shy to moan, but still does so into Jonghyun's mouth when Jonghyun starts stroking his dick, rolling on the condom he's found.

It's not the first time they do this, but it always feels like it is.

"I want you," Jonghyun whispers into the kiss and Minho isn't slow to react when Jonghyun positions Minho's slick fingers against his hole, Minho doesn't even remember when Jonghyun managed to do it, to spill on the lube. He doesn't think much about it, just pushes one in and doesn't try hiding his smile when Jonghyun lets out a satisfied sigh against his ear.

When he feels Jonghyun's nod against his cheek seconds later he adds another one and Jonghyun lightly shudders.

"More," Jonghyun demands and Minho obliges, pushing another digit in without much delay. 

Jonghyun sits up straight and looks into Minho as he slowly rocks against the fingers stretching him. Jonghyun smiles as he feels Minho's free hand snake up behind his waist and stay there, warm, not doing much supporting, just there for good measure.

Minho would be doing God's work if he didn't come just watching Jonghyun fucking himself with Minho's fingers. It's arguably the hottest thing Minho's seen since the last time they have done this. So it's only a given he doesn't hesitate much when Jonghyun sighs out _more._

It takes a lot of self control for Jonghyun not to come either when he feels Minho's tip against his hole. He sits down, slow, and the fullness he's feeling when he's comfortably sitting on Minho will be long missed. Only Minho knows how to give it good to Jonghyun. 

Minho's lips start spilling breaths and Jonghyun feels satisfied as Minho paces himself comfortably for himself. Everything for Minho, Jonghyun loves it when he gets selfish.

The ugly ring of a phone reaches Jonghyun's ears and he feels Minho still. Jonghyun doesn't, though. He takes it upon himsef to keep the rhytm going by himself. 

Minho spins them around and reaches for his phone when Jonghyun clenches around him and Minho has to moan loud enough to startle Jonghyun, because _, damn,_ Minho never moans. 

"Don't." Minho warns and Jonghyun stops a giggle at how unconvincing it sounds. So Jonghyun picks up the call.

"Hello, Minho-ssi?" The voice on the other line greets and Jonghyun recognizes it as their manager.

"Ah, hello, manager," Jonghyun greets and hearing who it is Minho thinks it's completely acceptable to fuck into Jonghyun fast enough to make Jonghyun see lights.

"Jonghyun-ssi? Where is Minho-ssi?"

"Busy," Jonghyun says. "He's busy." Jonghyun quietly pants.

"It's important. We need him in the office, asap." His voice sounds desperate. "Where is he?"

"Home." Jonghyun does his best to still a moan which comes out as a whine against the phone. "He's at his place, come get him," Jonghyun says and cuts the call.

Minho starts touching Jonghyun, light flicks against his dick and Jonghyun's gone. Jonghyun doesn't forget to clench around Minho once, twice more and he feels Minho twitch inside him, coming with a satisfied sigh.

They both pant trying to figure out which breathing is whose. Jonghyun's breath keeps fanning Minho's neck and it feels nice, Minho thinks. He feels Jonghyun sucking on his neck, not thinking much about it, and Jonghyun lifts his head, a smug expression on his face as he leans in to give Minho a short kiss.

He tries to stand and wobbles on his feet. Nevertheless he's fast to take his clothes and run into Minho's bathroom to take a quick shower.

When he's back, dressed and his hair wet, a fixed Minho greets him with a can of beer. Jonghyun takes it greatfully and leaves before the manager gets here and he has to explain why Minho is glowing when he has more work on himself than he can handle or why is Minho's neck so _bruised_. Jonghyun passes the manager in the hallway, says a small greeting and leaves the building. He opens the beer in his car, drinks it, and turns to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't drink and drive, kids.


	3. a little insecure here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Taemin might get a little insecure.

"Oh, Taemin, hey." Jonghyun starts as he walks into their dance studio and sees Taemin standing there in front of a mirror, not sweaty, not panting. Nothing. It's as if he's been just standing there the entire time.

"Oh, hyung." Taemin acknowledge, meeting Jonghyun's eyes in the mirror. His voice is tired, weak.

And _oh-oh_ , Jonghyun's walked into this one. He wants to groan.

"What's wrong?" He _has_ to ask, of course he does, he always has to ask, even when he knows what's happening.

Taemin's having one of his episodes. Episodes where he suddenly thinks he's the worst human in existance, he's ugly, untalented, and suddenly that memory of how he called someone in middle school and idiot once resurfaces and Taemin hates himself for it.

They crash at him like waves, the insecurity episodes and all the memories accompanying it. They drown him until somebody is there to help him breathe again. And Jonghyun is tired of dealing with them.

Not that he dislikes Taemin, no, far from it, actually. Just that if Jonghyun had to ever pick to whom he was least attracted to in SHINee he'd pick Taemin. Not because he's particularly _bad_ , it's just that their company has requested JongTae to interact as fan service, and Jonghyun can hardly look at Taemin without thinking business.

And it annoys Jonghyun that his brain can't tell apart the simple difference between pleasing himself and pleasing the audience.

"It's just... Not right," Taemin speaks in a hushed tone, checking himself in the mirror. "I'm not right. I don't like it." He pouts strangely cute and Jonghyun suddenly want to go 'aww'. 

Jonghyun closes the door and locks it before walking over to Taemin. And he's really not looking that bad, not unusally so. His dark unmade hair is a mess, sure, he has little acne and stubble, that's usual, and the dark cirlces under his eyes are always there, Jonghyun really doesn't know what could've brought this up.

 

"What do you not like?" Jonghyun asks reaching Taemin and giving him a back hug. "Is it your eyes? The ones that gleam when you look at Minho?"

"They don't," Taemin says defensively. 

"Or is it your lips everyone wants to kiss," Jonghyun talks and he's happy that constantly writing love songs is actually useful not only for his wallet.

"That's a stretch."

"I mean I do, and right now - I'm everyone." Jonghyun points at the mirror in front of them. "What about your body then?" His voice is smooth, but it's not magic, and Taemin isn't hypnotized - of course he's not fine.

Jonghyun lifts Taemin's loose shirt up at show a flat stomach. 

"Your waist, too. Your stomach," Jonghyun drawls and he lifts Taemin's shirt over his head, throwing it on the ground. "Your nipples too." He's not hesitant to give one a tug and a flick, earning a shy moan. "What is there not to like."

"Everything, really," Taemin says, his cheeks a little flushed, his lips parted. 

Jonghyun squeezes Taemin's thigh, dragging his hand and stopping at his ass.

"Legs are generally fine too," He comments as he puts his hand on Taemin's crotch and gives it a squeeze, drawing out a moan from Taemin. "Voice is sweet too." Jonghyun's voice sounds too chipper. "What about the hair?" He tangles his fingers into the dark crown and tugs, tilting Taemin's head back "Soft," He whsipers.

Jonghyun looks at the small bulge in Taemin's pants. 

"Visual inspection is perfect. Now, sing for me, Taemin," Jonghyun asks and pulls down Taemin's pants, leaving Taemin fully exposed. He wraps his fingers around Taemin's dick and Taemin lets out a quiet moan. Jonghyun scratches the base of it and Taemin moans, louder. "It's pretty," Jonghyun whispers in Taemin's ear when the younger leans into his chest. "Taemin, you're so gorgeous."

Taemin hums, his eyes closed. He feels Jonghyun shuffle behind himself, but he can't pay attention - the fingers around his cock are magic. He only opens his eyes when he hears a camera going off.

"Jonghyun hyung?" He asks and sees Jonghyun holding out his phone with a free hand, the front camera proudly mirroring Taemin's confused and flustered expression. "What are you doing?" And it's pretty obvious what he's doing.

"I want you to always see how pretty you are," Jonghyun says as he snaps another picture of the boy in his arms.

"No, don't do that-" And his sentence cuts short as Jonghyun gives Taemin a well-practiced tug. He makes Taemin look at the mirror.

"So pretty," Jonghyun coos and Taemin watches himself comes, unto Jonghyun's hand and deying their reflection in the mirrror white. Jonghyun snaps another dozen photos. "So, so pretty."

Taemin pants and looks at Jonghyun from where his head is on Jonghyun's shoulder. Jonghyun snaps another picture of them both looking at the camera, Taemin flushed and panting, Jonghyun smiling smugly.

Taemin smiles, satisfied, dirty, as he feels Jonghyun push in a finger in his asshole. He doesn't follow the camera with his eyes anymore, just stares at himself in the mirror and hears the occasional sound of a camera going off.

Jonghyun puts in another digit and Taemin moans, loud, and Jonghyun doesn't miss a beat of it, taking burst photos of every single moment. 

When Jonghyun pushes in a third finger Taemin gets hard again.

"Can you come like this?" Jonghyun asks into Taemin's neck. "Without touching yourself?" And Taemin nods, embarrassingly so. 

Jonghyun pushes Taemin into the mirror, the cold surface doing wonders against Taemin's red hot skin.

"So hot, my Taeminnie." Jonghyun doesn't stop his words and Taemin wishes he would, because it's embarassing how fast he feels his orgasm pooling inside his stomach. "Too good for me. Too good for anyone, Taeminnie." And Taemin comes, clenching around Jonghyun's fingers. 

"Good job," Jonghyun whsipers into Taemin's neck with a kiss to follow. "You're amazing, Taeminnie."

 

The next half hour is spent on Jonghyun placing hickey all around Taemin's body. His ankles, following the lines of his hipbones, littering his whole side of his torso and a shoulder blade, speaking compliments between every single one. He doesn't forget to take hundreds of pictures.

 

"Do you... Do you do this to Kibum hyung, too? Talk to him like this, I mean," Taemin asks as Jonghyun softly takes Taemin's shoulders and pushes him away from himself.

"I can't tell," Jonghyun says in a teasing fashion as he walks in the direction of a little closet in the corner of the room and takes out a mop and some bottles of cleaning supplies placed there. 

He comes back as Taemin is putting on his clothes and scrubs the mirror and ground underneath themselves clean. "But, no, I don't." He smiles at Taemin through the mirror, and sees a shy smug smirk on his face which makes Jonghyun chuckle.

 

He doesn't forget to kiss Taemin on his way out, drawn long, and he makes his way straight to the bathroom, to wash his hand and brush his teeth. 

 

Taemin admires the pictures, all of them, but his favorite is where he's sitting against the mirror, his back flat against it. His legs are parted wide, bent at the knees, his cock hard against his naked stomach, his hands placed on the ground comfortably. His pale flesh littered in purple bruises, he's looking straight at the camera, his eyes wide and lips parted, looking so young and innocent and he could see Jonghyun fully clothed behind the phone, his head sticking out over it and his bottom lip looks about ready to draw blood from how hard it's being bitten into.


End file.
